The Path to Love
by niabiaxxmoi
Summary: Mistakes are a part of life. However, some mistakes change everything. How much will a little girl's mistake change Draco and Hermione's lives? "And What Happens to Plot Holes" is a one shot sequel that's out now, if anyone of you is interested.
1. The Hitch in the Road

**April 9th, 2009 at 2:30pm**

_She knew she was being very naughty but the little girl couldn't help it. The current object of her passing fancies was simply far too pretty to be ignored. As she looked at it in awe, the girl noted that it was oddly shaped. Its top and bottom were wide but its middle was narrow. Two rings around the center, each with a small knob, adorned the glass object. The girl was turning one of the rings to the left when she heard the loud scream of her mother. The woman quickly grabbed her before a flash of light came and their home became a blur of images._

* * *

**April 9th, 1999 at 2:52pm **

Draco Malfoy was having a hard time. Scratch that, he was having a truly buggered time. The post-war trial went well enough. His and his mother's actions allowed them to come out of the whole ordeal with a virtual slap on the wrist. However, the same could not be said for his father. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years as a muggle. Since he had previously escaped from Azkaban, Wizengamot thought it fitting to sentence the elder Malfoy to live the sort of life he had vehemently fought against. Draco honestly pitied the man but if that's what their family had to pay, then so be it.

What was now making Draco's life miserable was the fact that close to no one would hire him or associate with him because of his war allegiances. Every place that he had applied to refused him on the basis that they did not want clients or patrons feeling distressed by the presence of an ex-Death Eater.

Draco was on his way to apply for a ministry job when he was abruptly bumped into by...Granger? She apologised but continued to run on. Was that a child she was holding onto? He had to have been seeing things. Why would Granger be running through the Ministry with a child? he thought.

He was already supremely late for the blind date his friend had set up for him. Too bad, he muttered. He would just have to skip it entirely. Bumping into Granger only strengthened his resolve. This was more important. Draco shook his head and continued on towards his destination – the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

If his experience during the last two years had taught him anything, it was to reinvent yourself to survive. Draco had given up his home and his safety to harbor the Dark Lord. The murder of Professor Babbage and the torture of his classmate still haunted him. Each night, he dreamt of the scenes and how he was unable or too scared to help. The guilt of witnessing these events and for believing the rubbish that fueled them in the first place crippled him emotionally. People stared or spat at him whenever he ventured into Diagon Alley or any other public place. Many pureblood families immigrated to other countries in order to escape the scrutiny that they were now under in Wizarding Britain.

The only reason why Draco did not find himself six feet under was his will to prove that he was not scum. He wanted to show that his childhood errors did not and were not going to determine the rest of his life. It was for this reason that Draco found himself waiting for his appointment with the department head. He was going to attempt to create a program that would promote awareness of muggle and muggleborn culture. If he didn't go now, he would never summon up the courage to do so again.

* * *

"You… You want to do what, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Worthington stuttered, somewhat flabbergasted.

"I want to create a program that introduces and promotes a positive image of muggles and muggleborns." he slowly enunciated. Draco looked down at his hands before adding, "I don't wish for others to be brainwashed like I was. Being prejudiced not only hurt others but also hurt myself. I believe I have missed out on the opportunity to know great people all because they didn't come from a Wizarding family."

Mr. Worthington's face was blank. Draco wasn't sure if his idea had any effect on the man. "I see. Have you discussed your plans with any other department yet?"

"No, this is the first department. I hoped this would be a good place to start."

The other man paused for a moment. He looked through the ideas that Draco had written up for the program. The blonde nervously glanced at the clock. He was certainly well over the time set for that date.

"I will consider your proposal only if you can secure Hermione Granger. If not, forget you even mentioned it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal."

"Good. Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"You, too."

Great. How was he going to get Granger on board for this? As far as he knew, she still hated his guts. She was his only hope for this to work out. Was it worth it? The answer was obvious. It was time for Draco to write one muggleborn a heartfelt letter.

* * *

"He can't be serious, Mione." Ron asserted with a mouthful of food.

"Ron, if he lowered himself to write this in the first place, he must be desperate. You could be right. It could be a ploy to make nice but from what he's written, he's willing to do most, if not all, of the hard work. That's beyond the amount he said he'd contribute. Don't you think that he's investing too much into this for it to simply be fake? I know we've had our disagreements but this is for a good cause." she reasoned before she bit into her portion of the Lancashire Hotpot.

"This is not the same thing as SPEW. We're talking about changing the Wizarding world at large." Ron took another bite. He seemed to be relishing every bit of it. "Cor, Mione! You may not be as great of a cook as my mum but you are on your way!

She blushed. "Thanks, Ron." Hermione was about to make a comment about the food but narrowed her eyes at the ginger when she realized she was being distracted. Her glare did not go unnoticed. "What about SPEW?"

"Nothing, Hermione. It's just that we've already been to war for this sort of thing. Do you think it's wise to start a pro-muggle campaign so soon?" Her serious expression remained in place.

"Yes, Ronald, I do think it's wise."

"I hope you know what you're doing. There is no turning back once you start."

Hermione sighed. "I never intend to."

* * *

Author's note: This is an attempt at writing British English by an American. Don't judge me too harshly. Also, any constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Compromises

Chapter 2

Their first meeting to discuss the logistics of the program took place a week later at a café called Donovan's. Hermione decided on the muggle establishment in hopes that it could be considered neutral territory. She hoped that she was not wrong in thinking that Malfoy did not want to attract additional attention to himself.

Hermione agreed to meet Malfoy only if she could bring along Ginny. Fortunately, he acquiesced. Malfoy's behavior today would determine if she would commit to the project. She had to admit that she was curious to see if the Slytherin truly had changed. What if he had not? She began to wonder if Ron was correct in saying that this might be a joke. A part of her hoped it would not be one.

* * *

Draco was immensely pleased. He had forwarded Granger's letter to Worthington, who immediately green-lighted the project. To be honest, he was terribly nervous about their meeting. Draco did not want Granger to think he was the same egotistical, whiny brat who terrorized her during Hogwarts. All right, he still was slightly vain but that was on _occasion_. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to impress Granger so much. Perhaps, it was because he had been so cruel to her as a child that he felt the need to be atoned by her. Draco decided not to think on it anymore. He had a goal and that was to make sure others were treated fairly.

Not wanting to make the meeting look more than what it was, Draco decided to wear casual clothing. That didn't stop him from spending loads of time trying to find out which casual clothing to wear. He didn't want to look like a ponce, after all. In exasperation and with little time to spare, he called on his friend Daphne.

"You realise she's dating the Weasel, right?"

"Of course, I know. I just don't want to look like a right git."

"Certainly, Draco." Daphne muttered in an amused tone. "So, spending time trying to find the best clothes to wear for the 'meeting' isn't because you fancy her?"

Draco sputtered, "What the bloody hell are you going on about, woman? Me fancy _her_? Rubbish."

"If you say so. All I ask is that when you break up Weasel and Granger, invite me for the fireworks."

"You're absolutely nutters."

"We'll see." She winked. "I'm still annoyed that you ditched your date with Astoria. She really fancies you, you know?"

"I told you I was sorry. I forgot I had something more pressing."

"Would you be sorry enough to try again with Astoria?" she pressed him hopefully.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know Daph. She's rather pretty but I don't think I'm as interested in her as she is in me."

"Won't you give a chance?"

"Sorry, Daph. I don't think I'll have time to date with this project going on."

"But that means you'll have time to date afterwards?" Draco gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, all right. I get it. You owe me. How shall I make you repay me? Hmm... I know! You must give me all the juicy details about this little... venture. Deal?"

"Deal." A smirk began to grace his lips.

* * *

"For the last time, we're going to be on time! We're only five minutes away. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're actually excited to see Malfoy," said an exasperated Ginny.

"Merlin, no. It's just… This could be big, Ginny. It means everything to me."

"Everything? What about Ron?"

"You know I don't mean it like that! I love Ron. I really do. I want to get married to him someday."

"Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean, Gin? Did he tell you about proposing?" Hermione desperately asked. Her ginger friend groaned and swatted herself on the head.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you but you might have a special night soon."

Hermione let out a girlish squeal. "Oh, Merlin! Really? Are you taking the piss?!"

"Shh. Just don't tell. Act surprised. Ron will murder me if he finds out I ruined the surprise."

"Promise." Hermione swore with a straight face before breaking out into giggles.

"All this talk is turning you into a real girl! Finally!" Ginny declared before promptly being hit on the shoulder. "Ouch! At least that hasn't changed…"

The brunette stuck her tongue out. "Oi! Hush up! I still know that canary spell."

"Don't remind me." Ginny gave a visible shudder before entering the café.

* * *

_A short, stocky man in his fifties came to meet the pair at the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. He showed visible signs of stress; his hair appeared to be going completely white and his forehead was _

_"My name is Vigil Filby. I am the liaison for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Ms. Granger… is it all right if I call you that? I don't want to know more than I need to." She nodded. "Good. I was told by the department about your… unfortunate circumstance. Were you seen, Ms. Granger?"_

_"I don't know. I did bump into Draco Malfoy but I don't believe he recognised me."_

_"Let us hope he did not realise who you were. How far into the future are you from exactly?" _

_"Ten years."_

_"And how did you happen to get into your current predicament?"_

_"My _daughter_ was playing with things she knew she wasn't supposed to."_ _Hermione gave Rose a stern look as she said this, causing the girl to look down in guilt._

_"These things do happen. In a few moments, you will be given another time turner in order to return. Upon your arrival, please ensure that you return said item. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_An Unspeakable approached her with the glittering time turner. "Turn the top ring over the hourglass seven times. Then turn the bottom ring to the right thirty times. Do this as quickly as possible. Ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_Hermione did as she was instructed. In a matter of seconds, she and her daughter were gone._


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3

On sight, Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting at one of the table towards the back of the café. He was dressed smartly in muggle clothes and was sipping his drink as he read the… Quibler? Perhaps, this was too much too soon. Before Ginny and Hermione had the chance to turn around without being seen, Malfoy waved them over. Hermione sent back a lackluster wave.

"Hello, Granger… Weasley." he said as he shook their hands. "How have you both been?"

The brunette turned to her friend for a moment before answer. "Good, Malfoy. You?"

"I've been all right." she said uncomfortably.

Malfoy looked to his companions and said, "Where are my manners? Here, sit!" He stood up and waited for the women to sit before he sat down. A waitress came by to take their orders. When the waitress left, Hermione began her interrogation.

"I just have one question before we start." Malfoy sighed, obviously knowing this topic would come up. "Why change now? You hated Muggleborns. You were on the other side of the war, for Merlin's sake. Tell me why I should believe you!" The last part of her rant came out more loudly than she intended as other customers became alerted to their conversation.

"Right. Sorry, everyone." she cleared her throat, her face reddened with embarrassment. Her audience quickly went back to whatever they were doing before she interrupted them with her rant.

"Now, tell me, Malfoy." Hermione said in a deadly whisper.

Malfoy turned to face Hermione directly. His expression betrayed a pained emotion. He hesitated a moment before he spoke. "Granger, I am utterly ashamed of my former stance and behavior during the war. What I took part in was wrong. I was a bigot and a racist." Malfoy spat out as if there was something distasteful in his mouth. There seemed to be a growing passion in his voice and eyes.

"You are a human being as I am or any other witch or muggle is." he took her hand in his. Hermione was in too much shock to respond or shake of his hand. A stunned Ginny sat across from the blond man. "Your blood bleeds red like mine. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. I wish others would. Our world is still in trouble. It isn't enough that the right side won the war." He took a moment took catch his breath before continuing.

"These opinions still exist behind closed doors. We need to make it our business to advocate and erase this poor behavior in our children from an early age. What do you say, Granger?"

It appeared Hermione finally realized Malfoy had her hand. He blushed as he put it down.

"Have you taken polyjuice?" asked a skeptical Ginny. Malfoy let out a guttural laugh upon hearing this.

"I just gave you the speech of my life and you ask me if I'm an impersonator?"

Ginny scowled. "You tortured us for years. What did you expect? That we would run into your arms as if nothing happened?"

"No, but I definitely did not expect that response! I am not looking to be your best mates. I am looking for others who share my vision on how to make the world a better place. Are you interested?" He held his hand out for them shake it.

Hermione shared a look between herself and Ginny before taking his hand. "We're in."

* * *

Draco was relieved. The meeting turned out better than he predicted. Granger owled him later that day to arrange another meeting to discuss more logistics. They had decided which areas each person would take care of, the departments to contact, and any essential outside contacts. It was apparent that Granger would head up public relations, marketing strategy, and all things legal. No one would take the movement seriously if he was the poster boy for change. Instead, he would be in charge of coordinating meetings, events, and finances. His dream was coming true.

"How did it go with Granger?" Daphne inquired. They had agreed to meet at his home before they began their weekly pub crawl.

"Oh, that. It went well." he said casually.

"You don't appear to have any wounds, so I suppose it did." she said as she inspected his person for any damage.

"Would you stop that! Of course, it went well. We're not children anymore! Besides, I had my wand ready lest she strike me."

Daphne snorted.

"Really, Draco, this is all admirable but what's to say that it doesn't blow up in your face?"

"It won't. I know it won't. With Granger by my side, I've nothing to fear."

"You seem awfully confident of yourself _and_ of Granger." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you are entirely overthinking this. Granger has a boyfriend. I'm working with because she is the only way the Wizarding world is ever going to change."

"Suuure. That's why you made mention of her already having a boyfriend when I wasn't referring to her relationship status?"

"No, I…"

"Face it, Draco. You. Fancy. Granger." she punctuated this by poking him as she spoke.

"Blimey, Daph. That hurt! And no, I don't fancy Granger. I keep telling you this but it doesn't seem to be sinking in.

"When you marry her, I will stand there at the toasts telling you 'I told you so'."

"Argh!" The brunette smirked as she took her friend's hand and apparated.

* * *

Ron, although still unhappy about the situation, begrudgingly agreed to support Hermione in her decision. Even Harry surprised her by his support.

"Ginny told how the meeting went. I hate to say this but Malfoy has changed. He hasn't been a git to me in a long while. I think you should go for it."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks, Harry. Your support means a lot to me. It's going to be brill! We've narrowed down what each of us is doing. There's a lot of work to be done but it'll be worth it."

"Anything you do is successful, Mione. You truly are the brightest witch of our generation."

"Cheers, Harry."

"What for? I'm only stating the facts." Hermione's smile only grew exponentially as she hugged her best mate.


	4. As Time Passes By

Chapter 4

_According to her watch, she had arrived with Rose a minute or so after they had gone back in time. Ron and… Pansy Parkinson were staring at them in confusion. Obviously, a lot had been changed despite her being careful._

_"What are you doing here, Mione? Ron asked._

_"I'm not entirely sure myself." she answered carefully. "Though, I suspect I should fill you in on what's happened."_

_"Not a problem! I always love having you and Rose over. Rose is such a darling with her blonde hair. You should put her in pigtails. Come here, Rosie. I'll take you to Diagon Alley while Uncle Ron talks with your mum." The little girl looked to her mother for permission. Hermione nodded, letting Rose gleefully skip alongside the former Slytherin. If Ron trusted Pansy, why shouldn't she?_

_"Now to business. How'd you two end up here?" he said as Hermione slid into the seat Pansy had vacated._

_"Well, about ten minutes ago, I caught Rose fooling around with my time turner." Ron looked pale. "We went ten years into the past. I thought I was careful, but I apparently was not. In my timeline, I was married to you."_

_"How does that explain Rose's hair? She's clearly Draco's."_

_Hermione blushed and put her head down in embarrassment. "I, er, cheated in my timeline."_

_Instead of blowing up like she thought he would, Ron began to laugh. "I always knew you two would end up together. Hearing this just proves it." He stopped laughing as his face took on a more serious tone. "I do hope you were a good enough mate to tell me the truth. It would have been wrong to lie to me."_

_"The truth did eventually come out. I hadn't meant to cheat. We were both working hard at the time. We were engaged but I barely saw you. I had managed to clear my schedule for a date with you but you were called in for an emergency. I remember being so angry that I blew caution to the wind and I went to a pub._

_"I saw Draco there. The poor bloke looked so glum. I had had several drinks before he approached me. He told me he had recently gotten a job as a secretary in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Draco went on to tell me how horrible they were treating him and how he thought he deserved it because of his role during the war. I couldn't believe how much he had changed. I then started to blabber on about how stressed out and lonely I was. It didn't take long for the both of us to leave and find a… suitable place for our activities."_

_"He didn't pressure you, did he?" Ron asked with a concerned look._

_"No, nothing of the sort. It was mutual. I woke up that morning and realised what I had done. I felt so ashamed. Draco woke up only a minute or so after I did. What he told me cemented my new opinion about him. He told me that he shouldn't have taken advantage of me in my emotional state and that if I wanted to press charges, it was all right with him. I laughed at that and told him that I most assuredly knew what I was doing. I was as responsible as he was." _

_"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"_

_"About two months or so afterwards. I had first attributed my late period to stress but I was suspicious the second month it happened. I went to see a healer who confirmed my suspicions. I immediately told you. Since we had been shagging, I honestly thought she was yours. We were so thrilled, especially you. I didn't think to tell you about my indiscretion because it was a one-off and because I was so scared to go through raising a child by myself." Hermione pulled out a photo of Rose as a newborn._

_"As you can see, she had no hair when she was born. Her eyes were blue at first. I was so relieved because you have blue eyes too. But then, they began to turn grey and the hair she did grow was a platinum blonde colour. I knew I was in trouble. People began to gossip and spread malicious rumors. When Rose was eight months, Harry confronted me about it and convinced me that I should tell you the truth."_

_"I don't imagine that went smoothly."_

_"No, it did not. You screamed at me, left, and wouldn't speak to me for a few months. It was only fair though. At the time I found out I was pregnant, you wanted to get married. I couldn't get the nagging feeling that we shouldn't. I'm so glad we didn't." _

_"Me neither. Pansy is the most amazing witch I have ever met." he said fondly. _

_"You were telling me that you wanted to introduce a girl to Harry and me a couple of days ago. Perhaps, it was Pansy too."_

_"Yeah, I bet it was. Did Draco ever find out?" _

_Hermione sighed. "No.  
He became engaged to Astoria Greengrass when I was six months and married seven months later. I didn't want to ruin his marriage."_

_There was a distinct crack of apparition coming from downstairs._

_"I think you're in for a surprise, Mione."_


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5

_According to her watch, she had arrived with Rose a minute or so after they had gone back in time. Ron and… Pansy Parkinson were staring at them in confusion. Obviously, a lot had been changed despite her being careful._

_"What are you doing here, Mione? Ron asked._

_"I'm not entirely sure myself." she answered carefully. "Though, I suspect I should fill you in on what's happened."_

_"Not a problem! I always love having you and Rose over. Rose is such a darling with her blonde hair. You should put her in pigtails. Come here, Rosie. I'll take you to Diagon Alley while Uncle Ron talks with your mum." The little girl looked to her mother for permission. Hermione nodded, letting Rose gleefully skip alongside the former Slytherin. If Ron trusted Pansy, why shouldn't she?_

_"Now to business. How'd you two end up here?" he said as Hermione slid into the seat Pansy had vacated._

_"Well, about ten minutes ago, I caught Rose fooling around with my time turner." Ron looked pale. "We went ten years into the past. I thought I was careful, but I apparently was not. In my timeline, I was married to you."_

_"How does that explain Rose's hair? She's clearly Draco's."_

_Hermione blushed and put her head down in embarrassment. "I, er, cheated in my timeline."_

_Instead of blowing up like she thought he would, Ron began to laugh. "I always knew you two would end up together. Hearing this just proves it." He stopped laughing as his face took on a more serious tone. "I do hope you were a good enough mate to tell me the truth. It would have been wrong to lie to me."_

_"The truth did eventually come out. I hadn't meant to cheat. We were both working hard at the time. We were engaged but I barely saw you. I had managed to clear my schedule for a date with you but you were called in for an emergency. I remember being so angry that I blew caution to the wind and I went to a pub._

_"I saw Draco there. The poor bloke looked so glum. I had had several drinks before he approached me. He told me he had recently gotten a job as a secretary in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Draco went on to tell me how horrible they were treating him and how he thought he deserved it because of his role during the war. I couldn't believe how much he had changed. I then started to blabber on about how stressed out and lonely I was. It didn't take long for the both of us to leave and find a… suitable place for our activities."_

_"He didn't pressure you, did he?" Ron asked with a concerned look._

_"No, nothing of the sort. It was mutual. I woke up that morning and realised what I had done. I felt so ashamed. Draco woke up only a minute or so after I did. What he told me cemented my new opinion about him. He told me that he shouldn't have taken advantage of me in my emotional state and that if I wanted to press charges, it was all right with him. I laughed at that and told him that I most assuredly knew what I was doing. I was as responsible as he was." _

_"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"_

_"About two months or so afterwards. I had first attributed my late period to stress but I was suspicious the second month it happened. I went to see a healer who confirmed my suspicions. I immediately told you. Since we had been shagging, I honestly thought she was yours. We were so thrilled, especially you. I didn't think to tell you about my indiscretion because it was a one-off and because I was so scared to go through raising a child by myself." Hermione pulled out a photo of Rose as a newborn._

_"As you can see, she had no hair when she was born. Her eyes were blue at first. I was so relieved because you have blue eyes too. But then, they began to turn grey and the hair she did grow was a platinum blonde colour. I knew I was in trouble. People began to gossip and spread malicious rumors. When Rose was eight months, Harry confronted me about it and convinced me that I should tell you the truth."_

_"I don't imagine that went smoothly."_

_"No, it did not. You screamed at me, left, and wouldn't speak to me for a few months. It was only fair though. At the time I found out I was pregnant, you wanted to get married. I couldn't get the nagging feeling that we shouldn't. I'm so glad we didn't." _

_"Me neither. Pansy is the most amazing witch I have ever met." he said fondly. _

_"You were telling me that you wanted to introduce a girl to Harry and me a couple of days ago. Perhaps, it was Pansy too."_

_"Yeah, I bet it was. Did Draco ever find out?" _

_Hermione sighed. "No.  
He became engaged to Astoria Greengrass when I was six months and married seven months later. I didn't want to ruin his marriage."_

_There was a distinct crack of apparition coming from downstairs._

_"I think you're in for a surprise, Mione."_


	6. The Connections

Chapter 6

_"Weasley, have you seen… There you are, love." He sighed with relief. "Been looking everywhere for you and Rosie. I came back from the office to find you gone. Scorpius and Hugo are still at nursery school. We were supposed to attend a meeting at the Ministry." Draco was met with a blank stare._

_"You know! The one about creating suitable conditions for werewolves at Hogwarts. We've been only discussing it for the past month!" Hermione gave him a shocked but impressed look. _

_She knew it was the same person but there was something vastly different about him. This Draco Malfoy had smile lines. His eyes carried a sense of kindness and love as he looked at her worriedly. The oddest thing about him was that he was wearing a muggle suit. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that it was tailored to fit him perfectly and that he looked rather smart in it as well. Why did smart arses like him happen to also be good-looking?_

_He paused for a moment, noticing Hermione hadn't said anything at all but was staring at him curiously. "Is everything all right? Where's Rosie? I thought she would be here with you since the workers at nursery school said you had her with you."_

_"Everything is okay, Draco." _

_Ron took this opportunity to interject. "Rosie is with Pansy, who took her to Diagon Alley. They should be back within an hour or so."_

_"I didn't mean to worry you. Something weird happened to me earlier and I, erm, needed to talk to someone."_

_"What was it?"_

_"Why don't I tell you when we get home." She put down her tea and stood up ready to go. "Ron, will you let us know when Pansy returns with Rosie?"_

_"Absolutely. I'll tell her to drop her off at your place."_

_"Thanks." Hermione turned to Draco. "Ready?" He nodded as she grabbed his arm for apparating._

* * *

_They had only just apparated into their home when Draco assaulted her with questions. "I want all the details! What is going on? You're obviously a bit off. You've never missed a meeting before."_

_"It's hard to explain. Don't I have to write an owl apologizing for my missing the meeting?" she said while he led her through the unfamiliar house towards what seemed to be their living room. They sat down on a blue couch. _

_"Don't try changing the subject." His eyes searched hers for answer as she sighed. _

_Hermione filled him in on what had happened for about twenty minutes. Throughout the entire time, Malfoy was eerily silent. The Draco she knew would have interjected already._

_"Well? What have you to say? Do you think I'm a berk?"_

_"No, not at all. I believe you."_

_"You do?" she looked at him incredulously. _

_"Why shouldn't I? I remember the day when you bumped into me. It was the best day of my life." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear._

_"If you hadn't bumped into me that day, I wouldn't have known how you seem to love everyone and everything you touch. How you can make even the simplest plan work because you believe in it. And even how you passionately scream and writhe in pleasure as we make love." Hermione reddened, which caused him to smirk smugly. _

_"Hell, I'm quite thankful that our Rosie was mischievous enough to play with that damned time turner!" He leaned into her. "However, I'll see to it personally that if our little ray of sunshine ever touches our 'No-No' things again, she won't be allowed anymore trips to Diagon Alley for a long time!"_

_He had said this so seriously that Hermione couldn't help but to laugh when he finished._

_"I don't believe you'll have any arguments from me about that!" This time, both of them laughed._

_"So, in this other timeline, I was married to Astoria and had a son?"_

_"Yeah. You went abroad after your wedding and came back with Scorpius."_

_"I hardly doubt that was all to it."_

_"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion._

_"I meant that it's likely that Scorpius was adopted. When purebloods go abroad and come back with a child, it usually means that they couldn't or wouldn't have a child on their own." _

_"Oh." Hermione felt a combination of relief, surprise, and hurt by this piece of information. The original Draco had never mentioned this to her._

_"Don't worry yourself about it. I don't think I could imagine laying in the same bed as her, let alone sleep with her. She likes me but I couldn't give a fig about her." Draco gently rubbed the soft of her back. _

_"I do have one question. How did it come out that Rosie was mine?"_

_"I, erm, may have lied to Ron earlier."_

_"About?" He waved his hand for her to continue._

_"It being a one-off. We were having a full-fledged affair." _

_"For how long?"_

_"Since 2003. You had gotten transferred to my department from the Muggle-Worthy Ex – What is so funny?"_

_"The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee? Really? I was so desperate that I went __**there**__?"_

_"It is a perfectly good job!"_

_"Yeah, for making up rubbish!"_

_Hermione scowled._

_"I'll have you know that you did so well to cover up incidents with Muggles that they referred you to the Improper Use of Magic."_

_"Oh, right. Because making up excuses is so hard."_

_"Laugh all you want but you were doing well there."_

_"I'm so honoured that you feel that way." he said dramatically with his hand held over his heart. _

_Hermione swatted at him. "Oh, please."_

_A roar erupted from the fireplace. The little ray of sunshine they had just spoken about stood next to Pansy, who was brushing off the soot from their clothing. Rosie was brimming with joy about her new doll._

_"Mummy! Draco! Auntie Pansy buyed me a dolly! See!" Malfoy frowned._

_"What's this about her calling you 'Draco'? Are you trying out one of those nouveau parenting ideas?"_

_"She must be trying to emulate what Mione calls me. That's all." Draco said as he scratched the back of his neck. Pansy raised an eyebrow._

_"If you say so." Clearly, Pansy did not believe a word he said._

_"Thanks gain, Pansy. We really appreciate you taking care of her." Hermione turned to Rosie. "Did you thank Auntie Pansy for your new doll?" Rosie nodded._

_"It was no problem. You daughter has the best manners I have ever seen from a three year old. Mind you, I haven't seen many three year olds either!" She looked at her watch. "Well, I better be off. Ron and I are going try out that new restaurant in Hogsmead. See you all soon!" _

_"Bye, Pansy!"_

_"Bye-bye, Auntie Pansy!"_

* * *

_With Pansy gone, Draco went to pick up Scorpius and Hugo from nursery school. Hermione saw this as an excellent opportunity to help Rosie adjust to their current situation. _

_"Rosie, you know how Draco sometimes stays with us?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Draco is going to live with us all the time now."_

_"Weally?" _

_"Really."_

_"Good, Mummy. 'Cos I likes Draco."_

_"Draco likes you too. I think it would make him very happy if you called him 'Daddy'. Can you do that?"_

_"I can?!"_

_"Yes, love, you can." Hermione hugged Rosie tightly._

_"Thank you, Mummy!" _

_"One more thing, Rosie. Scorpius is going to live with us from now on too. Would you like that?"_

_"Yay! We can play 'Castle' lots now!" Rosie was jumping up and down with excitement. Hermione wondered how she was going to break the news about having a new little brother._

_Draco and the kids soon arrived with a loud crack. _

_"Daddy! Who's that?" Rosie yelled._

_Hermione smirked. Draco would have to deal with that one._


	7. Is this the end of Rico?

Chapter 7

_Saturday, May 21st, 2000_

"Are you ready yet, Draco? Your date should be here shortly." Hermione yelled from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Shouldn't you be at your own apartment with Weasley?"

"Don't worry. Ron wanted to have a chat with Harry about something 'manish' before we left."

"If you say so."

Truthfully, Draco did not mind that she was here at all. He was dreading going on this double date but Granger insisted. Lately, he had gone on several double dates with Granger and Weasley. She would pick a blind date for him, each successively worse than the other. Was she purposely setting him up with psychos and hags? Draco could only hope this one wouldn't make him wish he was at work instead.

"Hello! I'm here for our date!" a woman's voice called out.

Wait. He recognised that voice. It was similar to Daphne's. That could only mean... Astoria. Merlin officially had it out for him. He slowly exited his bedroom

"Is that you, Draco? Oh, it is you! Isn't this a wonderful coincidence? Hermione had written me to ask me if I was available this weekend. Good thing I was, right?"

Yes. Just great, he thought.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll make sure he gets to the restaurant. Now, shoo! I'm sure you have some last minute errands to do before you get there. See you later."

Hermione hesitated before leaving. Maybe she realised what a huge mistake she had made in choosing Astoria for me. He knew he did.

* * *

Draco and Astoria arrived at the restaurant on the dot at 7:30. It was a posh French restaurant in Muggle London called L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon. Neither had never eaten there before, so they weren't entirely sure what to expect. From the looks of it, it was a fancy place. A hostess led them to where Granger and Weasley were sipping wine.

"Good to see you're on time!"

"That was only once, Granger!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Draco." She turned to Astoria.

"Astoria, I'm sure you know of my fiancé, Ronald Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, but you can just call me Ron. No need for full names." Astoria smiled at this sentiment.

"I hear you're working with Hermione on the UP."

"Yes. It's been almost a year now."

"What do you plan to do next?" That was all anyone needed to say for Granger and Draco to start in on their many UP projects.

"Well, the success of the Hogwarts portion of the UP has given us the opportunity to branch out further. The galas and balls that we had are enough to support an initial investment in education for pre-Hogwarts age children." Draco explained.

"That sounds good. What are you going to have? I was thinking of Le Fletan. What do you think, Draco?" Draco wasn't paying attention. All he thought about was the way that Weasley was massaging her hand.

"Draco, I asked you a question!"

"Oh, erm, what did you say?"

"I asked you what about you're having." Astoria huffed impatiently.

"I'm going to have," he looked briefly down at his menu, "Le Canard".

"Ooh, excellent choice, sir!"

He was startled. He hadn't even been cognizant of the waiter being there. What was with the hand massaging Weasley was doing with Granger? She seemed to not mind it. Circe! Didn't they have manners? There were in public for Merlin's sake. If she didn't care, then neither would he. Draco turned to Astoria and turned on the good ol' Malfoy charm.

"What have you been up to lately, Astoria?"

"Nothing too much. My life has been rather dull since I've left Hogwarts. I was considering becoming a secretary at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I interviewed yesterday." This perked up Weasley.

"Fascinating! Would you be given free tickets?"

"I don't know but I could ask if you'd like?"

"That would be awesome, thanks!"

"You're welcome." An awkward silence settled in between the four of them.

Having given up at attempting to talk to Astoria, Draco began a conversation with Hermione. They talked animatedly throughout dinner, barely touching their food. He might have noticed the menacing look Weasley was giving him or the annoyed sounds Astoria was making but he didn't care. Draco came for a good time, not to sit and play babysitter to Astoria.

"Draco, you are on a date with _me_, not Hermione." Astoria whispered harshly into my ears.

"Care to take this outside?"

"Yes, I would."

Draco cleared his throat. "If you would excuse us for a moment. Granger. Weasley."

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Astoria made her displeasure known.

"I can't believe you ignored me practically the entire dinner. I should have listened to Daphne!

"Why didn't you then?"

"I don't usually believe the nonsense that she spouts but she was on the mark on this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with Hermione. You've probably been in love with her for the entirety of Hogwarts but you were too stupid and too racist at the time to realise it! You've never noticed me or anyone else that had an actual interest in you."

"How can you say I didn't notice anyone? I dated Pansy, didn't I?"

"To impress your parents, I'm sure."

Another voice broke into the conversation. "Is that true, Draco?" He turned to find the very girl they were talking about behind him.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say." That was the first time he said her first name outloud.

"Just tell me. Is it true?"

Draco looked directly into her eyes before saying, "Yes."

"I need to go home."

"Hermione, wait!" She didn't hear him. Hermione had already run back into the restaurant. Draco scowled when he heard a camera snap a picture. He was sure that he wouldn't hear the end of it tomorrow.

"You needn't worry, Draco. I'm quite certain she returns your feelings." Draco kicked at the ground.

"How so?"

"You were the only person she looked at tonight." Astoria said softly. She seemed pained to admit what she observed.

"Astoria..."

"No, Draco. I've had enough heartbreak tonight. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Keep on to her." The youngest Greengrass girl disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_Sunday, May 22nd, 2000_

After they returned from dinner, Ron had gone off. Where he went, she didn't know or care to know for that matter. He smelled like he had doused himself in firewhiskey by the time he had come stumbling home at three in the morning. He entered the kitchen around 2 PM.

"Turn down that blasted radio, Mione. I want to talk to you!." Ron hollered. He folded up the newspaper he had been reading.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" She turned the radio off.

"Did you see what they printed about you in the _Daily Prophet_?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Listen, I've been more than patient with this OOPS-"

"UP"

"UP business you've been doing with Malfoy. However, I can't tolerate you whoring yourself with that ferret!"

"Whoring myself? When have I been 'whoring myself'?" she spat.

"I saw you making googly eyes at Malfoy during our double date."

"Are you serious? The relationship Draco and I have is nothing but professional."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"What are you insinuating, Ronald?" Her hold on her quill increased exponentially.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm stating a fact."

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"You never like where I go with things. All I'm here for is to make you look good. Two war heroes living the perfect life together. 'Oh, you're Ronald Weasley. Aren't you dating Hermione Granger? It's like a fairy tale!' " he mocked.

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Do I? Do I, Hermione? 'Cos it seems like I don't know anything about anything about you these days."

"I know we have our differences but we can still make it! I know we can! What about the wedding?" she cried desperately. Tears were falling down her face.

"I don't believe we can, Mione. Not this time. I'll have my things moved by Friday. And Hermione, there won't be a wedding." Hermione did not answer. The only sound from her was her sobs.

* * *

AN: Another chappy done! Thanks to ItsTweetyPie, TheAngelOnYourRight, GirlfromDevon, Anon, Kimmee08, and shaymars for your reviews! And thank you all for reading this story! :)


	8. I Wasn't Expecting That

_Chapter 8_

_Hermione turned to say hello to the children and saw it. When Rosie had asked_ Who is that?_, she had thought the girl meant Hugo. She never expected Scorpius to look the way he did. Before her stood a little boy with smooth golden brown hair and brown eyes. This child was a far cry away from the platinum blond boy with gray eyes that she had known. Her eyes widened in realisation that there probably was a lot of truth in what Draco had said earlier about pureblood adoption. Not that she minded her own child resembling her. It was only fair. Rosie looked like the females version of Draco, after all. _

_Hugo appeared to take after Draco in everything but his eyes. His eyes were hers. After the initial shock of Scorpius' appearance, Hermione scooped Hugo into her arms. _

_"Not was you were expecting, eh?"_

_"Not exactly. But they look beautiful. All of them." They were dragged out of their thoughts by Scorpius. _

_"Mummy! Look what I made! " She bent down with Hugo to look. "It's me, you, Daddy, Rosie, and Ugie!" _

_"Ugie?" Hermione looked at Draco who mouthed 'Hugo'. "This looks amazing, sweetheart! Mummy is going to put your picture on the fridge."_

_"I want my picture on the fridge too!" Rosie whined. _

_"When you bring home a picture from nursery school, we'll put it up there next to Scorpius'." Draco said, trying to placate Rosie. _

_Sensing an argument, Hermione interceded. "How about I cook dinner. What would you too like?"_

_Rose squealed. "Grilled cheese!" _

_"Yeah! Grilled cheese, Mummy!" Scorpius concurred._

_"Sure thing!" _

_"Yay!"_

* * *

_Dinner had passed without incident. Hermione and Draco had put the children to bed and were quite tired themselves._

_"Where, erm, do you want to sleep?" she asked._

_"I know you're probably feeling a bit awkward. I am too. There's a guest room that I could sleep in down the hall."_

_"Don't feel awkward on my account. Just sleep in your damn own bed!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yea. Just sleep there. I'll be fine." _

_"Okay, but this means we'll talk in the morning, okay?" he asked while pressing his fingers in her her shoulders._

_"Yea. I'll remember. Don't worry."_

_"Lo- Hope you have a good night."_

_"Night."_

* * *

_The next morning, Draco woke up to bring all three kids to daycare by 7:20 AM. Hermione woke up to get ready for work when she heard on knock on her door._

_"Don't worry about work. I owled your secretary to cancel all of your appointments for today and the rest of the week."_

_"That wasn't necessary, Draco. I'm perfectly capable of catching up." she snapped._

_"No need to be testy, love. Besides, you don't even know the ongoings of this world in the past ten years. I wager that it's very different from how it was in your timeline." He sighed. "I suppose you'll be wanting briefings on all of my meetings today."_

_"Why would I want that? We have different jobs."_

_"Not in this timeline, we don't. You and I are the co-creators of the Unification Program, which has worked to rehabilitate and modernize the Wizarding World."_

_"That's what I've always dreamed of doing! Has it been successful?"_

_Draco's demeanor took on a level of pride. Twirling a piece of her hair, he said "Together, we've made laws to outlaw overt prejudice against Muggles, Muggleborns, and magical creatures." _

_Hermione beamed at him._

_"If it bothers you so much, I'll take the week off too. That way, I can bring you up to speed and we can get used to each other." That brought Hermione's thinking patterns to an abrupt halt. She had forgotten that this person in front of her was not her own Draco. _

_"I know that you don't know much about this me but I'm willing to give it a go if you are. Besides, I'm certain I can outdo the other Draco in some other ways..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"You'll have to work hard then!" _

_"Oh, really now." Draco pulled her into a hug before proceeding to tickle her._

_"Ha,ha! No fair! That was sneaky!"_

_"Well, I'm told I was placed in Slytherin for a good reason." he said, pretending to be serious. _

_"I'm sure this lion can stand up to the big snakey-wakey."_

_"Can you now?" His voice had gone down a couple of octaves and was curiously present by her ear._

_"Draco, I-" Draco kissed her forehead._

_"Love, I am not going to push you. I just want you to be happy. Who knows? This whole process might even make me more of a sex god than I already am." _

_"Draco!" she mock-slapped him. _

_"I need to do a couple of errands but when I come back, we'll do something. Sound good?" He grasped her hands and gave them a squeeze._

_Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Sure."_

* * *

_ Feeling adventurous, she traveled to the kitchen to find some food. Both the fridge and pantry were, thank Merlin, filled with food Hermione liked. She had just opened the jar of pickles when an unpleasant smell met her nostrils. Hermione hadn't smelt something like that since she was..._

_Wait. That couldn't be. __Her eyes widened in realisation. She had just become very aware that her period, which normally worked like clockwork, was curiously absent. It was slated to begin two days ago but she hadn't noticed it's absence. It had to be stress, she concluded. There was no explanation for it. She hadn't had sex with Draco...in two weeks. Hermione let out a groan. How could she be so stupid? He was still married to Astoria. How would they explain this one?_

_She silently fumed for a few minutes until she encountered an owl with the post. It was addressed to 'Mrs. Malfoy'. Why would it say that, though? Neither Narcissa nor Astoria were here. It hit her in mid thought. **She, **Hermione, was Mrs. Malfoy. Of course! The Hermione of this timeline had married Draco. Huh. That was new. If she wanted to pursue a relationship with Draco, it would now be proper. No more howlers calling her a 'scarlet woman'. Ron had a wife of his own. How he and Pansy ever got together, she would inquire later._

* * *

AN: Sorry for being late with this chapter. I've been a bit busy with my sister visiting from out-of-state. I hope you guys like it! :) P.S. I am not perfect. If I screw up the order of the chapters while I'm editing, let me know! I love hearing back about typos or any other errors! Many thanks to CheshireCat23 for letting me know!


	9. The Deal Breaker

Hermione allowed no one to floo her. When at work, she avoided Draco at all costs. Any owls that Harry or Draco sent were returned unopened. This continued on for two weeks.

"Open up, Hermione!" Draco bellowed as he pounded on her door.

Hermione ignored it. She wondered how he even got past her wards. All of a sudden, there was an enormous blast. Draco carefully walked over the remains of her front door and sat down upon her couch. Neither of them spoke for a moment or two. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"I didn't think you'd get through the wards. I expect that you'll pay for a new door."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You are definitely playing an extreme version of hard-to-get."

"Me? Hard to get"

"Yes, you." He pointed his finger for effect. "Do you know how long I've liked you?"

"Excuse me, but I was in a relationship. I'm many things but not a cheater."

"C'mon, Mione. You weren't really in a relationship. It was more like you were hiding in one."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, it's not? Then how come I know more about you and talk to you more than your supposed "fiancé", hmm?"

"Ron knew a lot about me. He knew what I liked to eat." She sat a little bit straighter, as if her pride was a preening peacock.

"He knew what you liked to eat. That says quite a lot." Draco sneered and looked like he was going to strangle her.

"What? Got something to say?"

"Yes, I do. I know that you start to bite your lip when you're reading something you fancy. I know that you dress to the nines to impress others because you don't want to them to think of you as some frumpy geek. And I know that you love white cheese pizza with tomato sauce on the side to dunk it in."

"So? A lot of people know that!"

"But do they know that you look at me the same way that I look at you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"What I mean is that you look at me as if you want to swallow my body and soul whole."

"That's ridiculous."

"Truly? Then would it be ridiculous if I did this?" Hermione was at a loss when he grabbed her face.

The kiss began slowly but grew with a passion as each second passed. Hermione made no attempt to stop him. Feeling brazen, Draco began to reach under her shirt while he left kisses on her neck. She ran her hands through his soft hair, mewing as he messaged parts of her stomach and back. With a devilish smirk, Hermione unzipped Draco's pants. He chuckled. She took his hands away from her and pulled his pants off. Not wanting to be outdone, Draco grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. He shoved her bedroom door opened, placing her on the bed. His eyes looked upon hers tenderly before he kissed his way down her shirt. Hermione, getting the hint, took her shirt and pants off. Laying in her bra and knickers, Hermione laid herself in front of him. He lightly touched wherever his eyes roamed. Draco's eyes eventually found a target - her knickers. Softly, he blew on her inner thighs before for pushing her knickers to the side and tasting between them. Nipping and sucking, he elicited moans from her. Before he finished, she dragged him up and kissed him. The taste of her on his lips was musky but otherwise surprisingly tasteless.

Despite his protests, she made him lie down and kneeled before him. She pulled his dick through the whole in his boxers. Hermione quickly took his member between her lips. Unsurprisingly, he was uncircumcised. Most purebloods were, according to Ron. She licked the top with the tip of her tongue, tracing the whole of his penis. Draco groaned in pleasure. Hermione then took him up and began a quick, rhythmic pace up and down, licking him occasionally as she cupped his balls. He was close to coming when he turned her over and inserted himself in her. His movements were quick but forceful and deep. Hermione touched herself as she neared her completion. Within moments, she came.

"Look at me, Hermione." he urged her. "I have always loved you and respected you, even while I was a spoiled snot. You know why?" She shook her head. "Because you are as determined, ambitious, and sexy as I."

"I love you." she proclaimed.

He managed to stutter out "I know" before climaxing.

The pair lied together exhausted. Hermione leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

"You know we'll have to talk about what to do now."

"I plan on it." At that, Hermione smiled.


	10. Getting to Know You

Chapter 10

_Hermione didn't think it would be so hard to fall into this life. She had simply assumed that most things would have occurred the same way they did before. Never did she see herself making friends with ex-Slytherins and Death Eaters. Having Azkaban run by dementors had become very problematic since the war ended. Their allegiance to the Dark Lord during the war led many to believe that they were unsuitable to manage the prison. No one knew exactly what to do with the prisoners. Torturing them was unsanctionable since the Ministry did not want to repeat the horrors they had only recently lived through. _

_The success of the UP program prompted Minister Kingsley to ask Draco and Hermione to come up with a palatable solution. Shacklebolt went so far as to create a new sub-department under the Department of Magical Law called the Adjustment Bureau. This new entity would not only include rehabilitation services for ex-convicts but services for those who had trouble coping with the war among other things. _

_Those whose crimes were petty or were willing to cooperate were required to undergo therapy sessions and community service. The few that were repeatedly uncooperative were sentenced to have their wands confiscated and to lead supervised lives as muggles. They too had to undergo therapy sessions but unlike the others whose sessions were only monthly, these sessions were bi-weekly. _

_The responsibility for overseeing these programs made it almost impossible for Draco and Hermione to find time for themselves. Yet, Draco was adamant that there would be time on Saturdays to spend time with the children and to have a date._

_Scorpius had become wary of her since she was not used to his routine and didn't know all his favourite things. _

_"Scorpius, I told you to put your toys away. It's time for bed." Hermione said tiredly._

_"No! I don't want to. You're not my mummy!" the boy yelled. Although what he said was partially true, it did not mean that his words hurt any less. She may not be the Hermione who had given birth to him but she _was_ his mother. They had only known each other for two months but she loved him as if he had always been with her._

_"That's not true at all. I am your mummy." Hermione said determinedly. She kneeled down to the ground to hug him but was pushed away._

_"How come you don't know my favourite foods or toys or that…that you always tickle me before weading a stowy?" _

_"Mummy is just having a hard time, Scorpius." She decided to go along with the lie Draco had invented. "Since I hit my head, I've forgotten some things."_

_"You didn't forget to love me, did you?" he looked to be on the verge of tears._

_"No, of course not! I could never forget that I love you. You are very important to me. I love all of you." Scorpius overlooked his prior concerns about her and hugged her tightly._

_"Do you mean that?"_

_Hermione hugged him back. "Absolutely and without a doubt."_

* * *

_Their dates had gone rather well. She was always surprised at how thoughtful and kind the once arrogant spoilt sod had become. He took her to Ray's Jazz Café for their first outing. It wasn't fancy, though it was meant to bring comfort to Hermione. The café was filled with books and a café Draco knew she would enjoy. After that, the pair went to Bath to watch __Twelfth Night__, which was Hermione's favourite play by Shakespeare._

_Hermione was unconsciously clutching Draco throughout the whole play. Draco did not mind one iota. It didn't matter that this was probably the hundredth time she had seen it. He missed the level of their closeness. When the play ended, she did not let go of his hand. Nor did she let go when they apparated home. They were by the entrance when Hermione caught him off guard. She grabbed him and kissed him as if she were going to die._

_"What was that for?" he said in a daze._

_"For always being there for me. For being understanding. And for being you."_

_Draco was in awe of this woman in front of him. No matter what time or place she came from, she would always be _his.

_He embraced Hermione and did what no other person had seen him do - cry._

_She let go of him in concern. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No. Not at all. I couldn't wish for anything better." In that moment, the pair knew that everything would be all right._


	11. The End and Then Some

He awoke to the rise and fall of another beside him. Warily, Draco looked to find the one person he loved and adored laying on his chest. Her unrestrained chestnut curls served to make her appear even wilder than she had during the night. He smiled at the memory and hoped they would have many more similar nights in the future. Never did Draco imagine that he would be in this very position, nor less did he think he would ever have the opportunity to know such a glorious woman.

Draco's stomach rumbled out of hunger but he was loath to leave the bed. Hermione seemed so peaceful in her repose. She deserved the rest. The past few weeks had been more than miserable for the both of them. Hermione was never meant for Weasley. Their connection was more of two people forced to work due to other people's expectations. Her passion and tenacity for bettering others was Weasley's bane but his own salvation. Draco could never take away those things. Everything they worked for, fought over, and did was worth the wait.

His musings brought him to the day that changed his life forever – the day he went to the Ministry to discuss his new ideas. Whoever that Hermione-look-alike was, he was grateful that she had bumped into him. How she had forgiven him for his former sins, he would never know. A smile grace his lips as he gently pet her hair. They would have to talk later but for now, he would simply enjoy her presence.

* * *

_"You realise that I know you're pregnant, right?" Draco announced one night when the kids had been put to bed._

_Her mouth dropped opened. Damn, Hermione thought. She had been so careful. Hermione was four months along._

_"Not to burst your smart, sneaky bubble but I have seen you pregnant before. Eating nutella with strawberry ice cream and onions kind of tipped me off, love." he pointed out._

_"How long have you known?"_

_"How long were you going to hide it?" he retorted._

_"Touche."_

_"Hermione." giving a warning in his voice._

_" I would have said something... soon."_

_"At the hospital, perhaps?"_

_"No." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Not until I showed."_

_" Haven't I proven to you that I'm trust worthy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"The what is your problem?!"_

_"My problem is that it's the other Draco's baby. Not yours."_

_Draco snorted. "So? It's still me."_

_"You're not angry?"_

_"Why would I be? I know you were having an affair with me. Rose is proof of that, for Merlin's sake!"_

_"I know, it's just that I thought you would think it wasn't."_

_Draco walked over to her and hugged her snugly from behind. "Has anyone told you how incredibly paranoid you are?"_

_He earned a smack and a smile before he was tackled to the ground._

_"Perhaps."_

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Rose and Scorpius were preparing to head over to King's Cross Station. They would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"Rose! Did you remember all of your books?" Hermione hollered to the upstairs of her modest two-story home.

"Yes, Mum!"

"And Scorpius, dear, you packed all of your socks and knickers, yes?"

Silence preceded his answer. "Yeah!" Hermione smirked to herself. Thank Merlin the house elves were being paid to do his laundry over there. Otherwise, none of it would be remembered or washed.

The years had been kind to Hermione. She had become curvaceous but still appealing. Her husband, however, was not as fortunate. Draco now had a receding hair line and a slight pouch to his otherwise lanky frame. He was currently reading _The Quibbler _with his new reading glasses.

"Darling, are you nervous as I am about letting them go?" she asked.

"You knew this day would come, Mione. It's their turn for adventure."

"I suppose so. I do hope they have a better go at it than we did."

"That remains to be seen, love. Though, I wonder if either of them will land in Slytherin." Hermione snickered at his conjuncture.

"I'd think bloody not. More likely Ravenclaw if anything." Draco raised his glass in agreement.

"Too true, my dear. Too true. Those two are too smart for their own good. They get it from you, I believe."

"Hardly. You are very ingenious, if I say so myself." She kissed his forehead.

"Whichever house they will belong to, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so." He took her hands and grasped it within his own.

"We have done the best that we could have. We have to have faith that they will choose the right things." Her face searched his for something more. "Don't think on it any longer. We'll deal with it as it comes."

Scorpius and Rose appeared in the kitchen. "Ready for breakfast?" their father inquired. Neither of them spoke as they devoured the food on their plates.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

The family arrived at Platform 9 ¾ to see the Potters and the Weasley-Parkinsons. Albus Potter and Lavinia Weasley were to be first-years too. The four of them whispered excitedly amongst themselves while their parents chatted.

"Which house do you expect Albus will get in?" asked Draco.

Ron muttered an almost imperceptible "Slytherin", to which Harry gave him a bit of a shove.

Clearing his throat, Harry said loudly "No matter which house Albus ends up in, we will still love him."

Albus, who had been listening closely to this reaction, turned to animatedly to his companions.

"Er, I suppose I'd do the same?" Ron said unsurely. The others laughed.

"Mate, if your kid ends up in Hufflepuff, I will laugh." his raven friend assured him. Draco laughed right along with Harry, causing Ron to redden with embarrassment.

"Oh, laugh it up now. Just you two wait!"

Sensing that the train would be embarking soon, all three families urged helped their children onto the train. As they waved from the platform, Draco and Hermione held onto Hugo and Caelum's hand. While the others favoured one parent, their youngest was a perfect blend of the two of them. Not one of Caelum's features belonged exclusively to his parents. His hair colouring had also strayed from the others by turning into a dark blonde. This one was a loose canon as far as Draco was concerned. Neither knew what to expect with Caelum. Hermione was sure that she would gain more than her fair share of grays when his turn to go to Hogwarts came up.

"Say, do you fancy handing these two buggers over to your parents?" Draco suggested. Hermione took one look at her two remaining sons before nodding her assent. After saying their goodbyes as quickly as possible, the Malfoy family apparated home. Besides, how else would they spend their time "missing" their children?

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Three thousand views/reads in less than 24 hours has left me floored! Wow! What an ego boost after a lousy day at work lol!

And to answer a guest reviewer who said: "One thing that confuses me is what happened to the Hermione that got  
married to Draco? I understand that the timeline changed, but if it's like an  
alternate universe type thing then there should have been two Hermione's. The  
one that experienced everything with Draco, and the one that was married to  
Ron. To me it just seems like there is a big plot hole here, although it was a  
good story and I enjoyed it. It just seemed that either there should have been  
either the two Hermiones. or the one Hermione that was there as well as Rose  
should have gained the memories somehow..."

You're right. I forgot to put that in. But, now you've inspired a one shot! :)


End file.
